Minecart Madness
Minecart Madness is an official map for the Gem Grab event. It was added in April 2019 update. It is the first and only map to feature minecarts. Layout The map consists of layers of interchanging cover and minecart tracks. There are 5 minecart track layers and 4 layers of cover. The minecart tracks connect at the sides. Depending on which side you are, a minecart will spawn at the left side and go up, or the right side and go down. The gem mine is located in the middle of the map and lays on the tracks. The outer layers of cover consist of interchanging layers of wall and bush, while the inner layers of cover have a hole where a three-tile thick wall would be. There are crates and barrels located at the corners of the wall. Apart from the carts, the map is perfectly symmetrical. Tips *Avoid the Minecarts! They deal 2000 damage per cart to any unlucky brawler that is hit, allowing only El Primo and Frank to survive normally. There are two spawning points for them, which are the two ends on the horizontal line of the Gem Spawn Point. They spawn in lines of four carts, and a yellow warning light will flash on the side that the minecart comes in. Make sure to not stay on the track too long, as the minecart will also cause knockback and stun. This will almost guarantee death for any brawler. As a Dynamike with Star Power, you can use it to get over, but can be risky as you might take huge damage if you mis-aim, and you do not have much health to begin with. *One of the Minecart Spawn Points heads towards the true red team from the true left, while the other towards the true blue team from the true right. *Additionally, the minecarts block all shots that hit them including all super attacks, further complicating any battles for both teams - all players in the map have the chance of being hit and having their shots be hit, which can be annoying when in a hurry to stop the enemy's countdown, for example. *Always be aware of the minecarts' positions. If you are not careful, you might get sandwiched between enemy brawlers and carts with reinforcing friendly brawlers unable to attack through the carts. You can also use this to your advantage, particularly if you are playing as Tara or Gene and use your Super to pull them to your side leaving the enemy brawler cornered and helpless. You can also use them to drag enemies onto the track in front of an incoming minecart. *The first line of carts comes from the left if you are the blue team or right if you are the red team. Knowing this might give you a slight edge versus brawlers like Brock and Barley. *As Gene, a great strategy is to pull enemies when a minecart is passing - they'll be pulled into the minecart, receiving the 2000 damage, who can be easily finished off by Gene's main attack. Keep in mind that the minecarts will cancel Gene's Super hand if they hit when Gene's hand is going to grab someone, making you lose your Super. Plan your timing well. You can also drag multiple enemies in the minecart's way with Tara. *As throwers (Barley and Dynamike), another great strategy is to abuse the fact that many players will get stuck in the grass to the side while a minecart is passing by, thanks to their lack of movement, wrecking them with bottles/bombs.